


Fire in our Hearts

by Nemirovitch



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Campfires, Gen, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemirovitch/pseuds/Nemirovitch
Summary: A spark can light a fire. A fire can sustain life.





	Fire in our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/gifts).



“There's something about a fire. It can destroy everything in its path, but in doing so, it can also clear the way for regrowth. It can warm on a cold night and boil the water for that thirteenth cup of coffee to keep you going. You can gaze into it and contemplate the future, dwell on the past. You can lift your gaze to see people's faces half-lit by the flames, fix the images in your mind like a painting,” Matt spoke in hushed tones as he watched the smoke spiral up into the starry night sky.

Josh watched the crowd start to gather, silently counting to himself. “You can toast a marshmallow in a fire. Hey, look at that, you've lit a fire in people. They're getting on board for you.”

Santos studied the faces of the growing crowd, seeing curiosity, skepticism, passion – he knew he was facing pockets of opposition, but he could see an openness to listen as well as a challenge to inspire the crowd. “The power of the people is like a fire, too. You can channel them to improve lives and minds, nourish and warm one another.”

“Or one could fan the flames of hatred, then you get burning crosses and ovens,” Josh answered solemnly.

“Too true,” Santos closed his eyes for a moment, lost in thought. “Okay. Let's find the light, Josh.”

They stood in silence, Josh's hand on his arm, then Santos walked toward the crowd gathered around the fire. “Here we go,” he said to himself.

 


End file.
